The Maze
by Loving Percabeth
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are running through a maze. A maze of love, confusion, excitement and new beginnings. A wonderful Percabeth story.
1. Unprepared

There it was. Looking at it made me sick at the pit of my stomach. _See Annabeth? See what being dumb can do? _How could I let this happen? What would my mother think of this? As a goddess of wisdom, Athena would never had been this idiotic.

I was looking at a early pregnancy test and the pink + sign was glowing at me... proving to me again that I was an unprepared idiot.

It had been almost two weeks sense camp had started. Children of Gods such as Hermes, Athena, Ares and Aphrodite were running around from their activities. As I looked around, I smiled. How carefree these kids were... nothing to worry about in their life. Of course, they had to worry that they might get killed every living minute, but they still didn't have a care in the world about stuff in the real world. _Like getting pregnant. _

There was a sudden noise of the conch shell being blown for everybody to know it was meal time. Everybody started racing up to the big house to get their food. Among them were also the counselors, and my best friends in the world. Grover, Nico, Thaila... and Percy.

Percy and I have been dating for three years now. After the prophecy was broken (the one that said that a child of the big three would either rule with or against the Olympians...) we got together much to our parent's dismay; the relationship has been going strong sense. _A little too strong actually, Annabeth, _I said to myself.

After getting some steak to be used as an offering to the gods, I walked over to the fire pit and dropped it in there. _Please accept my offering, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Artemis, Goddess of Childbirth. _I needed all the help I could get in this situation. I vowed to make the same offering at each meal just to keep my luck up. I just hoped my mother wouldn't hear me.

I sat next to my fellow counselors at the head table and started eating. "Hey Wise Girl" Percy sat down next to me and gave me one of his genuine grins at me. "How did archery go today?"

"Pretty good... I swear, all of Ares' kids have a gift with the bow and arrow."

He laughed, his eyes crinkling, being so happy. Little did he know that I was going to be extinguishing his happiness after dinner.

"No kidding... the god of war's blood is running through their veins. They're going to be natural killers."

"You're right... which is why I don't give them any pointers that will make them mad because they might kill me."

Percy laughed again and held my hand "Listen," he said "if any of those kids are giving you trouble, you send them my way and I'll put them back in line."

I could feel the heat rising to my face. Percy was always so sweet to me... always looking after me to see if I was always ok. I squeezed his hand and went on with my meal.

Pretty soon, Mr. D stood up from his chair and held up his hand to quiet down the place. Kids hushed other kids and those kids hushed those kids, it took a long time before they finally quieted down.

"It is with great displeasure that I inform you that next week we will be having a game of capture the flag wi-" no sooner had Mr. D said the words "capture the flag" the entire mess hall had erupted with cheers and smiles. Capture the flag was a ritual we all played at camp... everybody loved it. "Ahem, as I was saying," Mr. D said while the comotion had died down, "We will be having a game of capture the flag with the hunters of Artemis.

Suddenly, the great room had become silent. Sullen looks had replaced the happy and gleeful looks that were previously on everybody's faces. The Hunters were usually not welcomed by the campers... especially when we played Capture the Flag because there had ever been a time when the campers had beat the hunters. Ever. Hopefully we would get a chance to beat them... but it wasn't a huge possibility. No offense to Camp Half Blood, but the hunters were extremely organized and always had a plan that was brilliant.

After dinner, we all went to our cabins... I lingered a while so I could talk to Percy alone; but I couldn't find him. _Great. Right when I really needed to talk to him, he disappears. _


	2. Thanks I think

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I haven't updated! I know! I am sooo sorry! I just want to say THANK YOU to all of those who have reviewed... :D Princ3ssTabz: Love you! 3 I'll PM you soon!**

**So: I don't own PJO (pity... what a pity..) This story takes place after TLO and Luke lives and is on the good side. Enjoy and please review! :) I had a lot of trouble with the Oracle part... I am not good at that stuff... :)

* * *

**

"Percy, I know it doesn't seem possible, but the maze is still available for people to go into."

Right after dinner, Chiron took me to his office in the barn. Word has it (apparently) that the maze that Daedalus had created was still in use even after he had died.

"But I thought that when Daedalus had died, the maze died with him." I said "There is no way it could still be available. It should have disappeared." Wait. "Unless..."

"Yes, unless someone brought Daedalus back from the underworld and used him to create the maze again." Chiron looked at me with questionable eyes. "Would Luke have anything to do with this?"

Luke? Man, I had to think about this one. Luke was on our side now... so that was good. But would he go back to being bad like he had before? Was he still mad at the Gods?

"I don't know, Chiron." I said. "I am hoping it isn't Luke but who else could it be?"

"That's exactly what I was wondering, Percy." Chiron said. "Which is why I need to consult the oracle."

The oracle. I shuddered when he said that word. No offense to Rachel or anything (the new oracle) but meeting up with my future was not my most favorite things to do. As I walked over to where she was to "predict my future," I started thinking about Annabeth.

Would Rachel be able to tell me about anything about Annabeth? Was she going to get hurt? Are we still going to be dating? We've been together for what... oh crap.. I forgot... three years (?) I seriously don't know. I leave that up to Annabeth. God, I'm such a kelp brain.

I wonder if she needs to tell me something, anything. She wasn't into the whole fact that we were having a game of Capture the Flag with Artemis and her clan, which I would think Annabeth, daughter of Athena, would be extremely happy about. I mean, all of that thinking of where to hide, spy, retreat and all of that stuff I hardly think about...

I walked up to the Oracle. Geesh. I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it. I walk in and there's Rachel all ready for, uhh, whatever comes next.

"Hello, Percy." She said.

"Hi, Rachael. Can we get this over with?"

She smiles.

_"Before spring you must come to those who call themselves big._

_With a fiend who once was your friend._

_You must realize what is important and what is not._

_For new surprises will come your way and you must decide."_

Wow.

"Goodbye, Percy." Rachel said.

"Bye, and um, thanks." I replied.

Wow.

So, I'm off in search for a fiend who was once my friend, give him (or her for that matter) to people who say they're big before spring and I have to see what's important 'cause I have some surprises? Wow, this was crazy... and the ADHD wasn't helping either.

Wow. What a maze.

* * *

**Yes, I know it is short... I am finishing up the summer quarter so I will have more time. If you want to Beta this story, PM me! Please review! :)**


	3. Lets Go

**Whoee! I finished this in record time! You guys are so lucky! :) Love the reviews so far... keep 'em coming! I want to get to 15-20 reviews before I write the next chapter. *Crossing Fingers* **

**I don't own PJO. I don't have a beta yet (need one!) Hope you enjoy! Tell me what your ideas should be as well... I might get a little stumped here and there for the next chapter. How do you think it should go? Tell me! :) Thanks for all of the reviews! **

**Princ3ssTabz Sorry I haven't PMd yet.. I will! Thanks for your comments! Love you!**

* * *

"Before spring you must come to those who call themselves big. With a fiend who once was your friend. You must realize what is important and what is not. For new surprises will come your way and you must decide. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Percy," Chiron said "Have I not taught you anything? You must find out for yourself. Whatever the oracle said to you, you must figure out on your own. Once you do, you will become wiser and you will be able to fix what has been done."

Ugh.

...

I had just talked to the oracle and I still had not idea what to do. I had to talk to Annabeth. She would know. As I walked towards the beach, (Annabeth and I's secret hiding spot) Grover came up to me with a face that could say a thousand words. I mean, I don't know what the heck he was thinking...

"Bro, we need to go. Now!"

"Why?"

"We have about nine months to get this figured out!"

"Exactly. Nine months. What's the problem?"

"Spring is just around the corner! We are talking about finding someone that came out of the underworld! Are you insane? We have to go!"

"Give me one reason."

"I know where to start! We have to go on the road. Now."

"You know where to go?"

"YES!"

Ok, that does it. I am going to go with Grover, somewhere, and find someone who has come from the underworld. Great.

"Alright. I'll get my stuff together... I'll meet you at the big house in say 10 minutes. Oh, I'll have to get Annabeth too."

Grover looked at me with dark eyes. "Don't get Annabeth."

Blank. I turned blank.

"What?"

"Annabeth can't come"

"I got that part, but why? Why can't Annabeth come?"

Silence.

Grover took a deep breath. "Just don't. She can't come."

No. No. No. No. No! I ran to my cabin, tears streaming down my face. I don't know why this was happening. Annabeth always came with me. Always. This would be the first time I wouldn't be with her. I couldn't do this.

I sat down on my bed and put my face in my hands. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't! I loved Annabeth. I really do. She was my right hand man as well as my shinning star. And after that night...

"C'mon. We gotta go."

Grover stood at the door with his backpack slung around his shoulders. He had a notebook and pen in his hands. He was almost hiding it behind him. I suddenly came to my senses, yanked the notebook out of his hands and went to my desk.

Tears still streaming, slower than before, but still streaming. I started writing on the paper, still sad as to what I was going to be doing in a couple of minutes.

I finished the letter in time, ran past a stunned Grover and towards the Athena cabin. My heart pounding, I went in and ran to the room I was looking for. Annabeth's room.

She lay there, in her bed. Sleeping. There was one of her trusty architecture books on her stomach with her finger as a bookmark. I smirked. Annabeth. I took the book and put it on her shelf along with hundreds of other books she had. I looked over to her again. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful.

I placed my letter on her nightstand. Hopefully she'll see it when she wakes up.

"Goodbye, Annabeth." I whispered. "I love you."

* * *

**Awww! ;) What's up with Grover? Hmmm. Review please! I might have a new chapter soon... :) 15 reviews at least is my goal for this chapter! **


	4. Bad Morning

**I updated! Yay! Thanks for all of the reviews so far! Love to see more of them! :) Here it is: Chapter Four! I don't own PJO.**

* * *

I woke up from a hazy dream. It was something like Percy, crying, architecture, and uhh something like that. I sighed contently. Percy. Oh! Percy!

I jumped into reality. Percy! I need to tell Percy! I need to tell Percy about my, I mean, our uhhh thingy. Predicament.

I jumped out of bed. Where are my shoes? I checked everywhere. Under my dresser, in my closet, where are they? AUGGHH! I looked under my bed, anger bubbling. Why can't I find them?

I found them. Under the bed.

Phew.

I dragged my head out from under the bed. *Bonk* "Ow! Holy Cow! OUch! Ouch! OuCh!" I had just bonked my head on my bed table.

I rubbed my head. Ouch... that was going to leave a mark. I eyed the the table in the most cruel way a person can look at a table that had just hurt them excessively. Then something caught my eye.

A letter.

A letter from Percy.

I ripped open the envelope and started reading. I saw his little scrawl form the Greek words. He must have been in a hurry... if he wasn't he would have wrote it in english...

Αγαπητό Annabeth,

Πήγα στο χρησμό σήμερα και είμαι σε μια αναζήτηση. Σας χάνω τόσο πολύ και θα σκεφτώ σας συχνά. Το Grover λέει ότι είναι εμπιστευτικό έτσι δεν μπορώ να σας πω τι ή όπου πηγαίνω. Επίσης λέει ότι δεν θα μπορούσα να σας αφήσω να έρθετε. Καθόλου. Είμαι συνολικά. Ναι, είπα ότι. Είναι μια μεγάλη λέξη, έτσι δεν είναι;

Αγάπη, Percy

TRANSLATION:

Dear Annabeth,

I went to the oracle today and I am on a quest. I miss you so much and I will think of you often. Grover says it is confidential so I can't tell you what or where I am going. He also says that I couldn't let you come. At all. I am totally befuddled. Yes, I said befuddled. It's a big word, isn't it?

Love, Percy

Love. He said love. My stomach fluttered. I re-read the note all over again, hoping to really see what he was saying. Soon my tears were mixing in with the ones already on the page.

Grover.

Grover.

Ugh!

Ok, first: I hate Grover because he is keeping me away from MY Percy and HIS quest. This is the first time we haven't been on the same quest together. Two: Ohhhh I hate that satyr so much.

After I found out about my predicament, I told Grover. What was I supposed to do? Percy wasn't there and I had to tell somebody. Even if that somebody was Grover. I needed somebody to know. What if I got hurt? Nobody would know why... and that would be bad. Especially for Percy.

So, apparently, Grover didn't think I should come. Hmph. Why? I need quiet time with Percy so I can break the news to him quietly! Grover had better not tell Percy himself. Somebody would then be killed by a particular daughter of Athena.

This morning was not going well.

* * *

**Oooohh! What's going to happen next? R&R! **


End file.
